Antauri's Nightmare
by JohnTheRebelLeader
Summary: John and Antauri both become brothers and try to get Mandarin away from their minds.


Two hours later, John sucks his thumb while blushing and sleeping like a baby, not hearing anything until he listens to Antauri having a nightmare in his head.

Antauri, who isn't sleeping far away satrts to groan in protest to the images haunting his mind, almost making him screech aloud in fear.

~Antauri?~ John asked as he stopped sucking his thumb and turns to the other side where the silver monkey is sleeping.

~Stop! No! I don't w-want...to..do...this!~ Antauri telepathically replied, his nightmare filling every corner of his mind, feeling control of himself lost to Mandarin's stolen medallion.

~Antauri?~ John replied loudly, beginning to get concerned and enters the silver monkeys head.

"Run! Run, get away from me!" Antauri replied, struggling against the power of the medallion, but knows the fight is useless as he will be forced to succumb to Mandarins will.

~Oh, God! No! NO!~ John yelled telepathically. ~NOT MY BROTHER!~ He enters Antauri's mind and is impaled in the hand, screaming in pain as the young light blue monkey tries to free his brother, hearing what Mandarin is tryign to force Antauri to do. ~Him...the orange traitor that wants to hurt the one I love in my family...HE WON'T TRY IT!~

"Find them...and destroy them, my soulless slave." Mandarin said, echoing in John's mind.

~No! No, no, get away! I...I don't want to...to hurt...you! I-~ Antauri is interrupted as his eyes begins to lose their bright shine, the blue darkening in hue and the white pupils disappearing. ~RUN!~ Antauri finally wakes up violently, panting for air and shaking with fear.

~ANTAURI! NOOOO!~ John replied in his dream telepathically as he kills Mandarin by impaling him. ~YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER, YOU BITCH!~ The light blue monkey raged before he is killed by Antauri's claw scratch, making him wake up swiftly, trying to calm Antauri.

"Antauri? What happened?" John asked, his tail wagging scarily.

"Oh, Shuggazoom...John...John, Mandarin, he...I..." Antauri replied, trying to calm down.

"Tell me..." John said, hugging Antauri slowly, making him frightened a bit but finally comforting him. "It's ok...I won't tell anyone...I promise..."

Antauri chokes back a whimper, slowly regaining his composure. "They already know...it...it was something that already happened."

"I saved you from suffering the same way I did...Do you want to tell me about it?"

Antauri nods slowly and takes a deep breath. "It was the night made all of our greatest fears into reality. It started with SPRX, who became bling. Gibson followed soon after and became irrational and unintelligent. I was next, losing control of my own body slowly. It started with mere glitches in my systems that I could neither predict nor control. I was able to retain my body long enough to see Nova gripped by her own fear, losing all of her wit and courage. We were able to shut down the Super Robot's security system to protect ourselves...but Mandarin appeared and made his goal known. I almost killed my only friends...the closest things I had to family."

Sighing, John asks, "Antauri...why is Mandarin always after you? What does he want that is so important to him?"

"Perhaps it's because I was his second in command. I refused to follow him to the side of darkness and left him alone..."

John, who sighs, tries to remember his past that is already erased and remembers the word that comes to his head: brother. "Anything you wanted to confess to me, my...brother?" John asked,  
his eyes beginning to light up.

Antauri smiles and blink backs a tear. "You ARE my brother, John. I love you as such and hope you think the same of me." He begins to hug John tightly.

John repeats Antauri's action and begins to hug the silver monkey tightly as well, sniffling a bit in his shoulder, implying tears of joy. "I...love you too Antauri...you ARE my brother..."

Antauri, who smiles, begins to press a kiss to John's forehead.

"Aw...Antauri..." John replied, blushing lightly. Of course you're my brother...I love to be your brother..." The young light blue monkey begins to look around in his room and sees Antauri, who still wants to hug John. "I'll keep you protected in here and in my head so I can stop Mandarin from invading your mind...

"Thank you, brother." Antauri replied, hugging John once again and smiling.

"No problem, Antauri. Its what I do. Try to get some rest, I'll watch over you as I sleep." The young light blue monkey replied, huggng the silver monkey one last time before pressing a kiss on his forehead and shuts himself down to sleep.

"Sleep well, John." Antauri said as he follows John into slumber.

~God is good...he is great...~ John thought as he sleeps, but doesnt wake up as he hears his brother speaking to Mandarin in his head.

~Your resilience is slipping, Antauri..~ Mandarin said, chuckling maically. ~Its becoming so much easier to strike fear into that pathetic hunk of metal you call a heart.~

~Stay away from my family!~ Antauri yelled.

John knew what happened and decided to enter his mind slowly without Mandarin knowing.

~I won't have to go near them so long as I can get into your mind and show you the Master's true power!~

~I will never follow you to Skeleton King. You shall not corrupt my mind with your pathetic drawls of power.~

~You have no say n the matter, Antauri, because you will soon lose control of yourself. You will never be rid of my temptations. You may defeat me, kill me, destroy my entire being, but I will always return. Like a painful memory, I will ink my way throughout your mind and corrupt you wth true power!~

~N-no!~

~NO!~ John roared finally jumping Mandarin. ~YOU BITCH!~ The light blue monkey pins the orange traitor against a wall, frightening him as John's voice begins to change from normmal to evil. ~YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER AND MY FAMILY!~ John focuses only on Mandarin as Antauri tries to comfort his brother.

~John! John, calm yourself! You cannot allow him to fill your mind with darkness!~ Antauri replied, scared about his beloved brother.

~You stay away from him...NOW.~ John said as he tries to turn back to the light side. ~Help m-me!~

~Don't fight it, embrace the power that courses through you! You are powerful, John, so use what has been gifted to you!~

~Don't listen to him!~

~With your power, you could kill me.~

~NO! John, dont listen to him!~

John finally fights the evil inside him and releases Mandarin. ~You don't know who I am...until you know what happens to you.~ He turns back to his normal side.

~John...~ Antauri said, smiling with relief.

~You stay away from Antauri. NOW!~ John roared, panting slowly and scaring Mandarin a bit.

~John...thank you...~

John watches Mandarin say his last few words before he leaves Antauri's head.

~Dont think this means you are free, Antauri. Your mind is mine and I shall never relinquish my hold. I will get to you, it is only a matter of time. But for now...I depart.~ Mandarin said, straightening himself and leaves the silver monkey's mind.

John turns to his brother, a little bit terrified at what happened.

Antauri, who looks to John is unsure of what to say. Comfort would be senseless as he knew the threat was reality, but he did not wish to frighten his brother any further.

~That...is how...~ John tries to speak but realizes that hes angry at the orange traitor for trying to hurt his brother. ~Why...why did he come to you..~ John asked, his anger nearly returning.

The silver simian walks over to John and smiles. ~Don't worry...he merely seeks a revenge he will never have the pleasure of gaining.~

~But I scared him off...~ John replied, turning to Antauri, his anger gone.

~You scared his mind from mine, yes, but he will inevitably return. Mandarin is similar to a cockroach - he never seems to die, and once he's there, he won't leave. And according to Otto, he smells like one,  
too.~

Both chuckle at that agreement.

~But, for now...we canm rest without fear of him.~ Antauri added.

~Thanks for saving me...again...~ John replied, smiling.

~Anytime, brother.~ Antauri replied, smiling.


End file.
